Technical Field
The invention relates to field of customer relationship management. More particularly, the invention relates to enhancing the customer experience by providing notifications to the customer based on the location of the customer.
Description of the Background Art
Location based services are widespread in their use and application. Such services are provided to users based on the user's current location. However, these location-based services currently depend on the user initiating the service. User initiation may be in the form of the user sending a notification to the network, e.g. in the form of a call, SMS, and so on. User initiation may also be in the form of the user operating an app present on a user's device, where the app performs various actions and/or receives notifications based on the current location of the user.